


The Disappearance of Dopheld Mitaka

by urami



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere Hux, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urami/pseuds/urami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tfa-kink. </p>
<p>Hux decides to possess Mitaka. Really, it should have been disturbing how easy it was to pretend that a lieutenant of the First Order had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearance of Dopheld Mitaka

Really, it should have been disturbing how easy it was to pretend that a lieutenant of the First Order had died. All he had to say was that the poor boy had fallen victim to one of Lord Ren’s homicidal rages, and nobody, not even Kylo Ren himself, questioned Hux- it wouldn’t have been the first time Snoke’s apprentice had accidentally killed someone. All he had to do was look appropriately sad at the memorial service, and send the condolence message to Mitaka’s family, and it was like the young man had never existed.  
  
Honestly, considering how easily Hux faked a death, they were really lucky that anyone at all noticed that FN-2187 defected in the first place. If it hadn’t been for Phasma ordering him to receive reconditioning, would anyone have noticed that he’d escaped? Or would they have just assumed he had died on Jakku? It was an issue that would need to be addressed later, but for the moment, the system suited his purposes just fine. Hux watched the clock, counting down the minutes until his shift ended and he could return to his quarters, his mind wandering to the bag of toys he’d bought for his pet the last time he’d been planetside. He couldn’t remember the name of the planet, but the woman who’d sold them to him had been very insistent that they’d make the most reticent lover reach new heights of pleasure. What kind of face would Mitaka make when Hux used them on him? Would he beg cutely, or would he moan and writhe? Hux couldn't wait to find out.  
  
Finally, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hux’s shift was over. Letting his replacement know that he was going to return to his rooms and that he was not to be disturbed unless the ship was crashing, he hurried down the Finalizer’s narrow halls to his quarters. A few biometric verifications later, Hux was finally home. As soon as he stepped through the door, he was already shucking off his greatcoat and shirt, and undoing the belt buckle on his pants. “Did you miss me?” he called to the figure lying on his bed.  
  
Of course, Mitaka didn’t answer. How could he, when Hux had gagged him? The black ropes tied in elaborate knots Hux had used to bind him made such a nice contrast against his pale skin, and the scrap of black fabric covering his eyes just added to the pretty picture. Hux was amused to note that the black ribbon he’d used to bind the younger man’s cock was soaked through with precum, and it looked like Mitaka had given up on trying to fight the vibrations from the plug in his ass.  
  
Mitaka looked positively _indecent_ , and Hux could barely wait to feel the other man’s tight, wet heat around him. First though, he’d have to reward his little pet- he’d been so good all day, waiting for him with that plug pressing on his prostate. He stepped towards the bed, laughing a little when Mitaka shifted as much as he could within his bonds, straining towards him. “You’ve been so good for me today, waiting for me to finish my shift.” Stopping in front of Mitaka, Hux admired him up close, then bent down to unbuckle the gag and remove it. An obscene trail of saliva connected the gag to Mitaka’s mouth, almost like the slender man didn’t want to let it go. “I think you deserve a reward- would you like to cum?”  
  
“Please…” Mitaka panted. “P-please…”  
  
“Good boy,” Hux smirked, untying the ribbon around Mitaka’s cock and reaching behind him to twist the plug sharply. Mitaka screamed- actually screamed, his semen erupting from his penis like a geyser, before collapsing, boneless. But Hux didn’t turn the vibrations on the plug down, nor did he remove it, and soon Mitaka was sobbing.  
  
“Please! Please, take it out! It hurts!” Hux frowned, then gripped Mitaka’s chin, forcing the other man to look up at him.  
  
“You’re not the one who gives me orders. You know that,” he said. Mitaka choked out another sob.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” Hux backhanded him.  
  
“That’s not good enough.”  
  
“I-iyaaaaah! I’m so sorry! I won’t do it again!” Mitaka really was cute when he was in distress, Hux thought. Deciding to be merciful this time, he switched the plug off. Mitaka collapsed in his bonds again, panting. Hux reached behind him and withdrew the plug, and Mitaka gave a soft, relieved sound. Hux already knew what his pet was thinking- was it over? Was that going to be it for the day? Occasionally Hux did things like that, just to keep Mitaka on his toes. It wasn’t fun if his toy started being able to predict what was going to happen to him.  
  
“Hmm,” Hux murmured, watching Mitaka’s ragged breathing. “I wonder what I’ll do with you?” He smirked as Mitaka tensed up, not knowing what to expect. Since Mitaka was already bound in the proper position, and loose from the plug, Hux didn’t bother to give him any warning before abruptly sheathing himself inside of the younger man’s tight channel. Mitaka keened, a low, broken sound as Hux’s penis smashed into his prostate. Hux moaned. Mitaka always felt amazing around him, but today he was sloppy from the plug and the lubricant, and the fact that he’d been enduring it for a whole shift was even more arousing.  
  
“You feel so good, like you were born to take my cock,” he hissed. “I don’t know why I didn’t do this before, you were wasted on the bridge crew, all you needed to do was be right here with me. I’m never going to let you go, Dopheld, never.”  
  
Mitaka gave a soft keen at the use of his given name. “Nnn-“  
  
“So pretty, so good for me, I’ll never let you leave. You belong to me now, Dopheld, only to me. No one else is allowed to look at you.”  
  
Despite how overstimulated he was, Mitaka was getting hard again, something that Hux only encouraged by wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking gently, in time with his thrusts. He was getting close himself, but he wanted Mitaka to cum first. Before too long, Mitaka’s muscles started rippling erratically around his own cock, and then tightened. Mitaka cried out as he spilled over Hux’s hand. Hux followed him shortly after, Mitaka’s spasming internal muscles driving him over the edge.  
  
Sated, he undid the ropes binding the younger man and pulled him flush against his chest. Mitaka looked like he was about to lose consciousness, so Hux decided to drive the point home.  
  
“I’m never going to let you go, never. I’ll kill anyone who finds you, anyone who even _thinks_ about you. You’re mine. All mine, do you understand that?”  
  
Mitaka let out a soft moan, one that spoke more of despair than anything else, but Hux chose to pretend it was one of assent.  
  
After all, it didn’t matter what Mitaka wanted, not anymore.  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt before I went to work and then I spent my entire shift thinking about it, came home, and wrote the whole damn thing in about two hours. It's been forever since I wrote smut, and I'm totally out of practice, but I enjoyed it. 
> 
> Poor little Mitaka... I sort of want to write a sequel where he escapes. But I also want to torture him more, lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
